Secret Romance, for a challenge
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: for a challenge


**Draco POV**

My eyes fluttered open. I was in my room at Hogwarts. I used to hate it here, but now I don't mind. Last year (4th year) I noticed the girl for the first time.

During the Triwizard Tournament things were stressful with Potter's friends. So I would watch them and laugh in spite of them. But then I saw the girl. She was running after Weasly in the hallway. When she caught up to him, she slammed him against the wall. She had long, thick, blonde hair that brushed against her face. At first I thought I would make fun of her to, but then I realized that she could beat the crap out of me. So I kept my mouth shut. Then she started yelling at him.

"Ron, you're my friend and I love you and all, but I swear to god you are pissing me off. You and Harry are being idiots. And I swear to god, if you don't go up to him and apologize tomorrow I will beat the shit out of you!" Now, when most people yell it's not attractive, but when she did she still looked like an angel.

She had pale skin, even paler than her hair. And she had big ice blue eyes you could see from a mile away. She was pretty short. About 5'5". And I can tell, even through her robe, that she was skinny. It was big on her, but in a good way. The available space in the robe flowed when she walked. She looked like a queen.

And when I looked next to me, I got that fluttery feeling in my stomach I always get when I look at her. On the last day of school last year I asked her out. She said that even though she was still mad at me for what she did to Potter, Weasly, and Granger, she _did_ like me and _that's_ why she said yes. We've been dating ever since. But we haven't told anyone. So that's where we are feels that we should tell other people about us. But when I say yes, she says no. I personally think that she worries too much.

She started to wake up against me. Oh yeah, did I mention that sometimes during the night we sneak out together and spend the night. Potter and his group may never think that I could never be a "nice guy", but I can be if I want to. Take Kassie for example. I'm pretty much an asshole to everyone in Gryffindor besides her. Well, that's only half true. In front of people, we had to be at least mildly harsh to each other, and most of the time it was word twisting. But one thing that people say to her al lot is about her accent. Her accent is mostly English, but there is a hint of American in it. But it stands out. So people make fun of her for it.

Personally, I love the way she speaks.

"Good morning." She whispered pressing closer to me

"Morning." I said kissing her on the cheek

Suddenly I heard someone coming down the hall. She hid down under the blankets like we did. She was curled up against me. Crabb walked in. He hated Kassie with a burning passion. He's hated her even since she screamed at him at breakfast. She didn't mean to make a scene, but when she started it just so happen to be particularly quiet. So everyone heard her. She didn't get in trouble. But Dumbledore did ask to see her. She says that he didn't get mad at her because she had gone to him several times about him being _really_ mean to her. He called her a Mudblood, an elf, and a filthy, disgusting, slave. Even I said something. I told him, in front of everyone, that if you're going to say something to someone, say something true. Then I threw in some stuff about Potter I bet.

"Malfoy get up! We can't be late or else that _American _girl will probably make a 'political speech'" he said laughing at his own "joke" I rolled my eyes

"I'm awake, now get out so I can get dressed!" I snapped

He walked out. Kassie stood up and glared at the door. Most of the times, when he says stuff about her, she's usually hiding in the shadow's listening. And she always see's how I stand up for her. Now once I almost got caught. We were talking in the hallway and didn't realize that Crabb and Goyle were not very far behind. So, they came up and confronted me about it.

"Why were you talking to that Mudblood?" Crabb asked glaring at her

"She's not a Mublood, Crabb, her father is a wizard." I spat

"Why are you defending her?" Goyle asked, unlike me, I didn't answer right away, "Do you like her?" he suggested

"No, don't be such a dolt!" I snapped recovering, "She just came up to me and started talking."

"When she was there you guys laughed. And are you blushing?" Crabb said a little annoyed

"I am not, you're trying to set me up." I said feeling the blush

I then made up an excuse and ran away. I know, very heroic. But I couldn't think of anything else to do. Kassie said I did alright and that it was hard to do as good as I did since they caught me off guard.

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes." She said slipping on her invisibility cloke that her grandfather made for her before he died. No one knew about it, but me. Hermione might know since once she was looking through Kassie's trunk trying to find something.

"Alright, try not to get in trouble." I said kissing her. She put it on and I could no longer see her. I could hear her run to the Gryffindor tower. She was already dressed so all she had to do was get there in time.

Today I had to wait a while to get down to breakfast because I forgot to do something for potions. Once I was done with that I ran down to eat. And see Kassie. The hallways were empty. My footsteps echoed floors above. If there was anything in the Chamber of Secrets (not likely) it would hear me. I snuck through the door. Everyone was eating, so I missed the big speech. I took my seat and tried to mind my own business for the time being, but I was distracted. Across the room I could see Kassie sitting with Hermione. Hermione had her arm around her. Potter and Weasly were sitting on the opposite side of the table, far away. Kassie's shoulders shook. Was she crying?

Her eyes caught my gaze. I knew that she would tell me later. Her head went back down, looking at her untouched food. Granger saw me. She just looked at me for a while; her face was a blank slate. When she broke her gaze, it wandered to Potter. I could see her sigh and turn back to Kassie. Throughout breakfast, I barely ate. I was too busy thinking. What could've happened in the time I last talked to her?

I waited in the hall after words. The buzz of people was hard to comprehend. But I could spot her blonde hair and blue eyes through all of it. I stood on a bench against the wall looking for her. I thought that maybe she had ran somewhere in the school to hide. I was about to jump down and go to class, but then she stepped out of the Dinning hall. I ran over to her, pushing through all the people like the love sick idiot that I probably was. When I finally got to her, her eyes were red and her face was pale. She had a sad empty smile when she saw me. I grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes so she would have to look back.

"What happened?" I demanded

"Draco…" she started, but she burst into tears before she could go any farther. She fell into my arms. I thought that she would pull away in fear that people would find out, but she stayed until she found her words. She looked up at me and took a shaky breath.

"They found out." She said

"What?" I asked

"Remember the other day when we were talking outside last night?" she asked

Oh, I remembered.

She told me really personal things about her family life. She said that she was telling me those things because she knew I was one of the only ones she could trust. Now, those things I will not repeat ever in my life, they were so dark and personal. After, we walked around the castle. That night was when we had our first _real_ kiss. Before, we always had to be quick with it. But we thought we were alone.

"Yes…what about last night?" I asked already knowing the answer

"Harry and Ron saw. And then…" she started crying again, "They told the entire house. Everyone knows. I'm not ready yet. Not like this."

"Kassie, it's alright. Everything's going to be fine." I kissed the top of her head

"Draco…I-" she looked away. I thought she was going to cry again. But she didn't

"I think I love you…" she said quietly

"I love you too."


End file.
